


The Little Secret of Grand Ridge University

by Reagananimeclub



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Forbidden Love, I will actually continue thiis, I will actually continue this, Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is my first time with Alpha omega beta so bare with me, a WHOLE lot of fluff, maybe eventual smut, misfits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagananimeclub/pseuds/Reagananimeclub
Summary: Kayla Goff has a secret she knows best to keep to herself. As an omega her one wish should be to find a caring alpha partner, but Kayla longs for the soft sweet scent of her fellow Omegas. When she goes off to Grand Ridge University, she is shocked when her upperclassmen Tamara introduces her to a hole in the wall club, called Little Secrets. Little Secrets is a club where traditional pairings are ignored and anyone's fair game. After meeting a heavenly omega named Sky things start to go dark, and couples from Little Secrets start to disappear.





	The Little Secret of Grand Ridge University

**Author's Note:**

> Okay things are going to start off way before the plot so I can give y'all a proper setting. :p Don't expect people to start disappearing for quite some time.

Kayla sipped her coffee anxiously. She looked back at her phone again. There was the text message from her brother. “b there soon”. A simple text message that was sent at six forty nine. She looked at the time at the top of her phone screen. One o’clock and three minutes was the current time. She started to worry he got hurt or something. She could call again-oh wait no. There he was, the devil himself. She glared out the window to see her older brother hop out of the car. 

He was suppose to be here around six pm but it was already one in the morning. He made weekend trips from his dorm to the house to use the ever so coveted washing machine. She watched him attempt to sneak into the house as he tried to quietly step on the wooden porch which was well kept but nevertheless still creaky. As he started to dig through the potted fake plant for the keys, she decided it was probably time to open the door. 

“Oh, morning Kaykay. Where’d you move the keys?” Her brother whispered. She instantly put her hands up to cover her nose. God he reeked. He tried to maneuver his way into the door but she blocked him. “It's one in the morning Justin. What the fuck?” she whispered angrily. He pushed her out of the way. “Hey that's not proper language for young prim Omegas. You’ll never get a mate with such illicit behavior.” He whispered jokingly. He pushed his messy brown hair out of his face. Walking over to a bag of fresh laundry. “Aha. There it is. Tell mom I accidentally forgot to bring all my dirty clothes, but I'll be here this Monday. Kay?” Kayla rolled her eyes. 

“You know I was suppose to stay up, to tell mom how late it was when you came home. She was expecting ten. But no, you come in at one in the morning smelling like a frat house and alpha.”

“Ah, you’re just jealous.”

“Jealous of what? That you disappoint our parents before I get the chance?”

He smirked. “No. You’re jealous that I get more alpha attention in a day then you will get in your entire life.” 

Her eyes widened and then she looked down at her feet. “Don’t talk about that. What if Mom and Dad hear?”

“They’re asleep. They can’t hear a thing. Anyway you know it’s true. You just can’t wait to get your feet swept up and to be taken care of by some dashing alpha. You act like you don’t but you really do. All you omegas are like that.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “Shut up Justin. You don’t know anything about omegas. After all you have no interest in them.” Her statement was half true. The fac was most omegas were crazy about finding their one and only alpha. However in her experience her alpha brother never found omegas even slightly attractive. He always leaned towards other alphas. A secret they kept among themselves. Their parents would hopefully never know about this and just prod him for all eternity on bringing an omega home. They’d settle on even a female beta at this point.

“True, true... Omegas are just so boring and submissive. You know they say that the only time you feel like a real alpha is when you’re dominating your omega in a heat. But, I simply don’t agree. You’re not dominating anything. You’re in control of an omega from day one. It's not even a challenge at that point. But with alphas, it's so much different. It's an actual challenge. Its an actual fight for dominance, a passionate struggle if you will. Which one gets on top, which one can get the other to come first, which one will finally fall out of breath. It's all dominance, and for me that's as passionate as love making could ever become.” Justin smiled far too innocently for the current topic. “No matter what society says.”

“Wow TMI bro…” She paused and then looked away to the side. “You know in a way I am jealous of you…” 

Her brother perked up. “Really? Really, really? How?”

She frowned. “Ugh. Not in the way you think I’m jealous. It's just. The thing is… I don’t want to be dominated. At all. I don’t want to be someone’s omega. I don’t want an alpha or even a beta. I know that omegas need alphas or even betas to take care of them but I don’t want to be taken care of. I don’t like that helpless feeling around alphas. Whenever I think about it… My stomach just twists and churns. I think I need to be in control. Not of others, but myself… I kinda want to just… date omegas.”

“Pfft.” Her brother tried to contain his laughing while air and half snickers came out of his mouth. 

“What? You already date alphas what's so bad about me?” Kayla looked hurt.

“Sorry, I’m just imagining two pitiful omegas rolling around a bed in heat. I mean how would it even work? Like who would take charge? It just be like two super submissive people attempting to kiss each other.” 

Justin adjusted his voice to a higher pitch so he could mock an omega relationship. “You can kiss me first. Oh no you should kiss me first. That's fine I don’t mind, it's okay if you kiss first. But I don’t want to kiss you first that's so embarrassing.” Kayla’s face turned red as her brother proceeded to mock two omegas in a relationship.

“Enough, enough. Fine. That's the last time I ever tell you anything about me.” Her eyes had small tears in them but she refused to cry. Her emotional displeased scent radiated across the room. Why did she have to be such an emotional little omega? “

“Hey I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Hey listen. Don’t listen to me, okay?” Justin looked a little bit panicked.  Kayla smiled. “You’re so stupid.” she told her brother. 

“Hey. I’m not too stupid. You’re just my little sister. But I really do think that if anyone deserves to be taken care of by an alpha it's you. You deserve to be protected by everything. I’m kinda worried I might be influencing you, since I’m with my same set you know? It's just a little worrying for me. I just think you should wait. There’s the right alpha there out for you. I know it. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Kayla smiled. He’d never understand it. Even though she thought that he above all people would, he didn’t. At least he didn’t freak out though. 

“Hey Kayla. Do me a favor and tell mom I got here around ten.”

She frowned. “I am the best little sister ever got it? Anyway where do you even find all these alphas?”

Justin grinned before heading through the door. “That place Kayla. Is the Little Secret of Grand Ridge University.”  Kayla sighed and watched Justin get into his car and drive off.


End file.
